


Never

by phantomphantasmagoria



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomphantasmagoria/pseuds/phantomphantasmagoria
Summary: Five times Clint was wrong and the one time he was right. AU: no Shield no Avengers. Inspired by the prompt: Imagine your OTP as the couple in the “Never” StateFarm commercial.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are totally welcomed and encouraged!

Clint winked at the attractive woman across the bar from him and she smirked, ordering another Mai Tai without taking her eyes off of him. He turned his eyes back to his buddy Steve and said vehemently, “I am never getting married.

“Never,” Steve agreed adamantly, already tipsy off of only two beers. 

Clint turned his eyes back to the woman across the bar, who watched him for a second before cocking an eyebrow and smiling, abruptly turning away towards the back door to the bar. Clint knew from experience that this was an invitation and followed, thinking about how great his life was.

 

_ Fast forward two years. _

 

“You picked a beautiful ring,” the man behind the counter said, popping open the little black box to reveal the diamond-encrusted ring in the middle.

“Thank you,” Clint said, still in awe. It had been two whole years since that fateful night in the bar, and now he was going to ask her to  _ marry _ him. He was actually going to do it. No more chickening out. He had a better ring now, after dropping the first one down the sink like a dumbass when she had come into the bathroom just as he had been trying to find a new hiding place for it.

But this one was better. This was the one.  

He just prayed that she would say yes. 


	2. Chapter 2

The plane to Budapest was packed. Natasha had reserved the cheapest tickets she could find, and it turned out to be in seats right in front of a family with a screaming baby. Clint knew it wasn’t her fault, but  _ damn it _ . This was going to be a  _ very _ long flight.

Tasha was staring straight ahead and looking like she was trying to control herself. Praying that she wouldn’t turn around and yell at them to shut up like he was about to, he put his hand over hers. Her ring was cold against her warm fingers.

She looked over at him, a stricken look on her face, and he leaned closer to whisper, “We are  _ never _ having kids.”

“ _ Never _ .” She repeated, dropping her head back against her seat and squeezing his hand in hers.

 

_ Fast forward ten months _

 

“Argh!” Natasha dropped back against the pillows, feeling the contractions getting closer together already. 

Clint squeezed her hand. “Just breathe, Nat.”

“Ugh. Fuck! Why are we doing this?! Why am i fucking pregnant?! I don’t want to be fucking pregnant anymore!” She sobbed.

Clint brushed her tangled red curls out of her face, trying not to panic. Another contraction tightened her features and the sheen of sweat over her forehead was starting to drip down her face. 

Oh god. It was really happening. They were going to have a kid. A child. A baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

“I love it here,” Tasha sighed. 

Clint grinned at her. They were lounging at the dinner table in their shared apartment with floor- to ceiling windows overlooking the city. The sunset from here was beautiful, and lit up the kitchen like a dream.

The baby was quiet for once, playing in her little chair with a spoon, and Clint knew one thing for sure.

“We are never moving to the suburbs,” he murmured to her, poking her nose. Merida gurgled and grabbed his finger. Clint felt Natasha grab his hand under the table and he realized that life was so blessed.

 

_ Fast forward three years. _

 

“Oh, my gosh! Are you guys the new neighbors? It’s so nice to meet you!”

Clint turned towards the bubbly voice behind him with dread and a plastered-on smile, wishing Tasha wasn’t grabbing stuff from the car so that he wouldn’t have to socialize alone. 

“Yeah, we just moved from New York.”

“That’s so cool!”

The entire conversation made Clint want to kill himself, but when it was finally over and he was standing with his arm around his wife’s waist and his daughter running around in the grass, he looked up at the new house and knew that this was home. 

Judging from Tasha’s smile, she thought the same thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clint waved the hose over the patch of roses in the front yard and turned to the sound of a minivan driving down their street. Merida was rolling across the grass with her tricycle and Tasha was sitting on the lounge chair near him, reading her book.

The car passing their house was such a stereotypical family car. It was silver, most likely filled to the brim with kids. A toyota? Probably. 

“We are  _ never _ getting one of those.” Clint stated.

“Of course not,” Natasha said, flipping a page in her book.

 

_ Fast forward seven months. _

 

Clint stooped over and plunged the sponge into the water, muttering to himself. What happened to never getting one of these? Their last car had been just  _ fine _ . What was this new monstrosity? A Subaru? They didn’t need a freaking Subaru.

Clint scrubbed the soapy mass across the dusty hood of the car and sighed. His rolled - up sleeves were starting to come undone. That was a bitch.

“You’re doing great, honey!” Natasha’s voice floated from the open window.

Clint turned around and flipped her off, taking a rare luxury of being rude when he knew Merida was at the birthday party for the afternoon.

Natasha laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

He shook his head and plunged the sponge back in water. She was lucky he loved her so much.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Clint had tried everything. Literally  _ everything _ . But the freaking crayon wouldn’t come off the freaking wall. It was starting to look like it never would.

He sighed and slumped against the wall, hearing Merida’s distant laugh from her room upstairs. 

Tasha walked past him, carrying a basket of laundry. 

“Any luck?” She asked, referring to the drawings of horses and various other animals that Clint couldn’t identify on the white wallpaper. 

“We are  _ never _ having another kid,” he said as a response, tossing the sponge he had been holding into the bucket. It landed with a splat.

Natasha leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose with a small smile.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, then turned away and walked down the hall.

Clint dropped his forehead against the wall and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around nine. Clint looked around him at his girls sleeping on the couch. Natasha was curled up around Liza, who was clutching her stuffed elephant in her tiny arms. Merida was in his lap, face buried in his shirt.

The tv was playing quietly in front of them, and Clint couldn’t help but think that this was the way it was supposed to be.

He had been worried about being a dad because of his own past family life, but he was proud to say that everything had turned out perfectly. Except for the fact that earlier that day Liza had started to draw on the walls, probably following her sister’s example. They’d just have to repaint that part of the house. Again. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to care, because he was incredibly glad and so very thankful for his family, and so happy that it had turned out this way. And he knew one thing for sure.

“I am  _ never _ letting go.”


End file.
